


Fresh Start

by justbygrace



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Pete's World, post-journey's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Hardy x Rose and two broken people and how they start to find healing.Prompt fic.





	Fresh Start

She doesn't want to phone the police, but Jackie insists; after all this is the third time in as many weeks and "you can't just keep buying more locks, Rose." Rose suspects Jackie feels helpless since it's the first time she's lived alone since the Torchwood Accident and Jackie can't physically fix the situation herself. The DI who shows up looks like he'd rather be just about anywhere but here, but he scouts around her flat thoroughly anyway. 

He didn't want this case - a simple B&E should be handled by someone else - but the moment the door opens, he stops regretting every decision that brought him here. She's blonde and feisty and doesn't seem to realize her voice is shaking when she explains what's been going on. He scolds her for not calling sooner and raises an eyebrow of admiration when she doesn't back down.

She hangs back and lets him do his job, admiring the movement of his shoulders beneath his jacket and yes, how his arse fills out his trousers. When he turns to ask her questions, his eyes seem to pierce through her and she gets the idea he'd know if she wasn't telling the truth. She doesn't want the feelings that twist through her stomach when his gaze softens and she looks away, over his shoulder, and addresses her responses to the framed photo of her beloved Doctor on their wedding. 

He recognizes the flat for what it is, an attempt at starting over, but he's been in the same place for too long to draw attention to the empty corners and the pile of take-out containers in the bin. Instead he leaves his card and tells her to call if she needs him and leaves, half-hoping she calls and half-hoping she doesn't. His heart flips when an unknown number lights up his cell at midnight.

She was okay for the rest of the day, but the shadows on the wall are playing tricks on her and she starts to imagine everything from Daleks to ghosts and she dials his number without really giving herself permission. She doesn't pretend not to be relieved at his growl at the other end and when he arrives with coffee twenty minutes later, they sit on the porch in mutual silence until the sun rises. 

He isn't sure if this is meant to be something, but right now it's just two people sharing space and company and that's all it needs to be. After all, the demons are louder at night and the world is better with two people. He doesn't understand why her eyes fill with tears when he says that, but he is starting to think he might be around to find out.


End file.
